Another Chance for Life
by Words-go-here
Summary: Orihime has been told she's too gentle and forgiving, and she can't help but think that's right when she ressurects the espada in the human world, hoping to give them a better life then the one forced on them in Hueco Mundo. Multiple espadaxhuman pairings.
1. GoodBye Forth

Orihime's fingers closed over empty space, the dust that was once the fourth espada's fingers drifting away. She and Ichigo stared blankly at the sheet of dust blanketing the space in front of them, the remains of Ulquiorra. Slowly the two met gazes, still silent. Ichigo looked back at the ashes.

"Why is it that we discover the important things just before we die?" he questioned the air before him.

Orihime had no answer. _I wish he could've lived to use his newfound heart._ She thought sadly. _I wish I could give him another chance. I wish I could give them all a chance to live a good life._ She sucked in a quick breath. Ichigo's head turned towards her.

"Let's get off this thing." he said. Turning on his heel the substitute stepped around the dusty circle and headed towards the hole broken into the dome that would lead them back to their friends. Ichigo's back facing her Orihime stooped and gathered a handful of Ulquiorra's ashes in her hand. She stared at the grey powder filling the creases of her hand for a moment, before covering it with her fingers, the dust held safely in her fist. She followed Ichigo's path to the hole, where Ishida's head popped up.

"You sure you're floating reshi surfboard will hold all three of us?" Ishida pushed up his glasses like he did before he delivered a correction or smart remark. Often both.

"'Floating reshi surfboard' is hardly what it is called Kurosaki, and who said it would be carrying all of us? I was planning on you jumping." Ichigo looked past Ishida to the long drop below.

"No way! That's like a thousand feet! "

"Scared Kurosaki?" The quincy asked, smirking.

"NO!" He shouted, and jumped into the hole. Orihime let out a startled gasp. He fell. And fell. And fell. Finally a cloud of sand puffed up where Ichigo hit.

"Kurosaki-kun.." She murmured worriedly.

"Thirty seconds," Ishida commented. "He was actually almost right about it being a thousand feet." He looked up at Orihime, offering his hand to help her onto his platform. She grasped it in her free hand and jumped carefully down. As they descended down Orihime looked at the destruction of the white hollow world spread out below. She had never considered the place pretty, but now she couldn't help but feel sad. A shot of terrible reiatsu pulled Orihime out of her pity.

"What is that Ishida?" She asked. The quincy surveyed the ground approaching and pointed.

"It seems another espada has begun battle with us." Filtering through the reiatsu she realized the opponent was the giant espada who been the first, along with Ulquiorra, to come to the real world. Renji, Rukia, and Sado were fighting him, and Ichigo had just joined the fray. Ishida's platform descended faster, reflecting his desire to reach their friends. Jumping the last two feet the two ran towards the battle, only to be stopped short by Ichigo and co.

"What are you-"

"We need to find captain Kurotsuchi." Ichigo interrupted the quincy's question.

"Why?" He looked back at the battle.

"I've got a town to protect."

* * *

Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki having taken over the battle, Renji and Ishida led the group to Szayel's lab, where they had defeated the eighth along with the twelfth squad captain. It was where the invading forces had set up a base.

Orihime cast her gaze around the large room strewn with rubble. In the center was a small square building with a door leading into it. Continuing her survey, she stopped short when she found a body lying amidst the destruction. A pink haired man with strange finger-like appendages extending from his back was sprawled out, eyes open wide in death.

"Inoue?" Ichigo called, having seen her fall behind. She pulled her gaze away.

"Coming!"_ I will save you next_, she thought.

She followed the group to the door, where stood Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Yes, I have a garganta, an experimental one yes..." the man suddenly clapped his hands, glee evident in his words.

"You shall be my first test subject!" Ichigo's stern face only wavered for a moment.

"Fine."

"I will go as well."

A woman with a braid lacing around her neck stepped from the door, Captain Unohana.

"Unohana-taicho!" Ichigo said, startled. The captain smiled.

"I'm sure there are many people in your world that would like to be healed." Ichigo's expression softened.

"Yes." She nodded, and they both turned to the gaping maw that Kurotsuchi had opened with a snap of his fingers. (That didn't open it, Nemu did the opening when he snapped his fingers)

"Save them Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered to his retreating back.

* * *

A/N: This story is solely based on the manga, so those who've only seen the anime might think that I'm not taking into account certain things.

I'm reposting this story in a more spaced out format, as reviews have told me that reading it in the large chunks I write in is frustrating; so here! Hope this makes it easier!

Thank you!


	2. Sixth in the Sand

"Where are you going Inoue?" Orihime flinched. She'd been noticed.

She turned to look at the speaker, Rukia.

"I'm going to see if anybody else needs my help." She'd healed all of her friends, as well as the captains.

Rukia tilted her head in confusion. "There is no one else."

Orihime looked off to the side, seeming guilty to her friend.

Rukia searched the girl's face, ending on the thin vial clasped tightly in her fist.

"What's that?" The soul reaper asked tentatively, sensing something suspicious.

Orihime brought it up to her chest protectively, and met Rukia's deep blue eyes with her own grey ones.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Was her mystic answer.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, but nodded agreement.

She followed Orihime up the steps of the lab, where they had been for a while, and emerged to the ruined room.

Orihime held the door open for her, then closed it quietly, not wanting the others to know that they had left.

Leading Rukia to a far corner of the room she paused suddenly.

"Don't try to talk me out of this Kuchiki-san." She stated, staring straight ahead, not meeting her friend's eyes. "You might think it's crazy, but I know it's good."

Rukia's mouth opened to ask questions, but Orihime plowed ahead before they could be voiced. She caught up to the human as she knelt before something crumpled along with the rubble.

"Orihime..."

The soul reaper stared in astonishment at the corpse of the eighth espada. The human's hand reached out towards Szayel...

Rukia moved lightning fast, slapping the hand away from the espada.

"Do you know who that was?!" She exploded at Orihime. "That right there is the corpse of the eighth espa-"

"I know." Orihime interrupted, still sitting unperturbed. Her grey eyes looked at Rukia as if to say_ so what?_

Rukia gaped.

"He's a psychopath! He wanted to fight Renji and experiment on him! Ishida too!"

Orihime returned her calm gaze to the dead face of the hollow.

"Maybe here he's a psychopath."

Confused, Rukia said nothing, continuing to stare at her friend.

Orihime's head whipped around, this time her eyes glittering with hope.

"Don't you see? They acted as they had to! To survive, to fit in, to live here. That's why.." She bent and pulled a handful of hair from the espada's head, gently working it from his scalp.

"If I can bring them to my world, I can give them another chance to evolve to a real life, one not dependant on serving Aizen, or killing."

She pulled a vial from the sleeve of her hollow uniform, and dropped Szayel's pink hair into it, carefully corking it and then putting it back.

"I will take them all with me," she whispered.

"And give them another chance at life."

* * *

Rukia could do nothing but stare at her auburn haired friend.

"Orihime.." She whispered as the girl stood, sparing Rukia not a glance as she turned and headed towards an exit.

Rukia shook herself out of her daze and ran to catch up, walking silently beside her. Orihime was surprised.

"Aren't you going to try and talk me out of this?" Rukia didn't look up.

"You told me not to."

Orihime slowly smiled, and they both continued ahead.

* * *

Led by the fading reiatsu and Orihime's memory, they trekked across the desert outside of Las Noches.

"He should be out around here..." Orihime remarked, turning her head constantly to take in the familiar marks of battle destruction.

Rukia observed it all as well, picking up Ichigo's reiatsu.

This espada must've been his kill.

They approached the lump that sprawled out on the sand, that as they got closer formed into a body. Just a few feet away Rukia jolted to a stop.

Orihime looked behind her to see her friend's blue eyes widen.

"No... you can't mean to bring him back as well?" Orihime simply nodded, and turned to continue towards the fallen espada. She knelt at his side.

Rukia slowly stepped to return to Orihime's side, and looked scornfully down at the espada.

"You saw him. He tried to kill Ichigo so many times, and nearly succeeded." Orihime didn't move her gaze.

"I know. I saw." She reached out to grasp a shock of his blue hair.

"But..."

She slowly and carefully tugged it from it's roots.

"I think Grimmjow-san was the closest to having a heart."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but Orihime would hear nothing of it.

"He was battle hungry, he wanted revenge. He wanted to be the best. He seemed so much like what a hollow should be."

_This is for my arm._ He had said over Menoly's corpse._ I'm repaying you_.

But hollows don't remember debts owed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again! Also, I've combined some shorter chapters. :)


	3. Smile for the Beast

Grimmjow's corpse again grew to the size of a dot as they walked away from it.

"There's another one close by," Rukia had told her. "The one that Captain Zaraki killed."

"The fifth espada." Orihime stated suddenly, startling her friend.

"He challenged Kurosaki-kun right after his fight with Grimmjow-san."

Rukia's eyes widened. "I hadn't heard that part of the story," she thought out loud.

Orihime turned her eyes to the ground, nodded.

"I was scared," she muttered. "Kurosaki-kun had just finished fighting, and then this stronger espada comes..."

She brightened suddenly. "And then Nel-chan, er, Nel-san bursts in and helps out! But then she shrunk back to a little girl so we were losing again..."

"Inoue," Rukia asked, incredulous. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Her auburn haired friend smiled at the sand and told the tale of the "Incredible shape-shifting Nel-chan, er, san!" as they walked towards the scent of blood and fading dead reiatsu.

* * *

"I would look like a midget next to him." Rukia said, deep in mock-thought.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime scolded. "Making fun of the dead is not polite."

The soul reaper shrugged. "Technically he'd be dead anyway. He's a hollow."

She didn't include the part that this would apply to her as well.

Rukia pulled herself out of her thoughts to see Orihime circling the fifth espada's body like a vulture, an unsure look on her face.

"He's very much dead Inoue." Rukia reassured her.

Orihime nervously took her bottom lip between her teeth, but bent at the waist and twined her fingers in the thick black hair of Nnoitra Gilga, only to immediately withdraw them.

"What is it?"

The girl shivered as she looked down on the corpse.

"He scared me the most out of all the espada I've met."

Rukia looked the man up and down. He was strange, that was for sure, but he didn't seem like he would be that scary.

"He had no goals, or morals. All he truly wished to do was fight." Her gaze shifted to the brown spots of blood marring the white sand.

"Zaraki-Taicho was a good match for him." She suddenly sucked in a quick breath and went to her knees, her brows furrowed to show her determination.

"But I need to believe my own morals," slim fingers found a hunk of hair and tugged.

"That he only did this because he was a hollow in Hueco Mundo..." And that his true nature doesn't want to murder everybody.

Orihime slipped the dark locks into another vial and slipped it back up her sleeve. As she stood the vials came tumbling back out, ten of them, onto the sand.

Orihime yelped, and bent to collect them.

Rukia dropped down to help her.

"I'll carry these," she said as she gathered up the full ones.

Orihime grabbed a vial from the sand just before the soul reaper's fingers could touch it.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san." she said as if she had just done nothing.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Orihime. "Inoue... what's in that one that you don't want me to see?"

The girl squirmed under her friend's stare. "It's not that I don't want you to see it, I just want to carry it is all." She mumbled at the ground.

Rukia slipped the other vials she held into her pocket and reached out a hand towards Orihime. "Then let me see it."

Her eyes still fixed on the ground the auburn haired girl slowly reached out and dropped the vial into Rukia's upturned palm. The soul reaper held it up to her face and inspected it closely. "What's this?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice. "It looks like ash."

Orihime started fidgeting again. "It's... Ulquiorra."

Rukia raised a brow. "How'd he get turned to dust?"

Orihime reached out to retain the vial for herself, and gathered empty vials still spewed out on the sand.

"I'll tell you on the way to the next espada."

* * *

Orihime's story of Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra was mind boggling, and Rukia could do nothing but listen and as her mind churned out images and thoughts of awe.

"A second stage of resurrection?"

Her taller friend nodded. "It was undoubtedly the most terrifying thing I'd seen, at the time."

At the time? Rukia silently questioned, but held her tongue, Orihime's recount had continued.

"It was also kind of... a terrible majesty." Her dove grey eyes searched the cloud smeared roof of Las Noches as if looking for the bat-winged man to be there, silhouetted against the moon.

"That's when I knew that Kurosaki-kun... couldn't beat him."

The soul reaper looked up, astonished. Not just by the statement itself, but by the thought. Ichigo never lost to an opponent when there was someone at stake.

"And... I was right. Kurosaki-kun died there. Right in front of me."

"What?"

Orihime bit her bottom lip again. "It was so quick. I didn't even see it. One moment Ulquiorra is hanging Kurosaki-kun by the neck, the next he's got a hole through his chest." She humorlessly laughed. "I didn't even see any blood. It was like magic, sort of.."

Rukia ran up in front of the girl, reaching up to grab her shoulders and stop her in her tracks.

"Inoue! I don't understand. How is Ichigo alive?! Is he okay-"

"He turned into a beast."

Rukia looked up into Orihime's face, but the grey eyes were downcast.

"It was my fault," She started, her voice thick. "He became this hollow beast, with nothing but instinct. He wasn't Kurosaki-kun anymore," her shoulders began to shake.

"Ulquiorra was no match then. It didn't even take him five minutes to get him. But then he started to carve the corpse, and Ishida tried to stop him, but he stabbed him."

Her words blurred together, tumbling too fast from her lips. "It was my fault, m-my fault.. I relied on him, poured my needs on him, and he couldn't help me so he turned into a beas-"

Orihime's eyes wide, she felt her wet check, now stinging with a red handprint.

Rukia's wide blue eyes stared, calm, into hers as she lowered her hand.

"Why are you thinking this way Inoue? He was fine afterwards wasn't he?"

The auburn haired head nodded.

"Then so what? You brought him back Inoue. Right now it doesn't matter how. Just be glad he's alive!"

Orihime bit back a sob-shook breath. "Hai.." She timidly answered.

"You can rely on yourself next time, but now just smile Inoue." Rukia graced her friend with her own grin. "Just smile and be happy that he's okay."

A wet faced smile was offered, with only half of her usual happiness, but Rukia accepted it for now, as well as her answer:

"Hai."


	4. Common Sense and Heart

"Who's next?" Rukia asked, absentmindedly fingering the hilt of her zanpakuto, revealing her hidden insecurity to be wanding like this in the hollow's realm.

Orihime raised a finger to her chin. "The only other espada I've met, and by met I mean I was there while he tried to kill people, is that giant one.. umm..."

"Yammy." Rukia supplied, having helped start the fight against him.

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, him."

"You were probably listening to the captain's stories of the espada they fought, what did they say?" Orihime asked, referring to the half hour spent down in Szayel's lab in which all the shinigami traded stories so Kurotsuchi-Taicho could document things accurately when they returned to soul society.

The soul reaper frowned at her friend. "You weren't paying attention?!" She pointed out the disrespect.

Orihime put a hand behind her head, embarrassed, even though such behavior was typical of her.

"Ah, I didn't mean to be rude, I just kind of got distracted..."

Rukia smirked and elbowed her friend playfully, forgiving her forgetfulness.

"Well the only other two espada that were killed were the seventh, who Nii-sama fought, and Aaroniero the ninth, who I killed."

The soul reaper's lip drew up in a disgusted snarl at the mention of her old opponent.

"They will not be able to be revived."

Orihime's eyebrows rose, surprised.

"Why not?"

"When Nii-sama defeated the seventh, he evaporated, so it was told. And their fight destroyed the tower and completely buried Aaroniero's corpse."

Now the auburn haired girl's face took on a fierce thinking face, again biting her lip. If there was nothing left of Kuchiki-Taichou's opponent, then she couldn't revive him. It was kind of a guess that she could even heal the other espada by just having a piece of them, but having nothing... it just wasn't possible.

"I guess we'll have to do some digging then." She stated, determined to save the ninth now.

"No Inoue."

Orihime's head whipped over to stare at her friend, whose brows were furrowed and a deep frown persisted on her face.

"He defiled Kaien-dono."

Grey eyes widened in astonishment at the mention of Rukia's most admired person.

"He had eaten the hollow who had killed Kaien-dono, and so gained the ability to take on Kaien-dono's appearance and use his abilities. Armed with his memories the espada tricked me into believing he was Kaien-dono."

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime whispered.

To have to kill Kaien twice... It must've been like a nightmare to her.

She placed a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder.

"I will make this exception for you Kuchiki-san." She said, agreeing to leave behind one of the espada, even though her beliefs screamed against it.

Rukia's wide blue eyes looked up gratefully at Orihime, and the mouth below it smiled.

"Thank you Inoue."

The human only nodded.

They walked on through the white sand.

* * *

"Uhm.."

Orihime stared upwards towards the tail of hair sprouting out of Yammy's scalp that was far out of her reach.

"I can't reach..."

"I'll get it for you Inoue." Rukia offered, and set down the vials she had, for fear of dropping them.

"Thank-you Kuchiki-san."

Rukia shrugged off the thanks and leaped high, landing easily on the shoulder of the dead giant. She stomped on the espada, paused, and stomped again.

Dead, she confirmed. That dread put to rest she again leaped an impossible distance, landing on the skull-like jaw.

She crinkled her nose in disgust at being so close to the face of the monster, but continued forward, towards the crown of his head.

Stepping over the ridges that ran over his skull she reached the rat-tail's start, and gingerly stuck her hand into the black mess, and yanked a scruffy hunk of wiry black hair.

Poised to leave, she scoffed once more at Yammy and then dismounted, falling down several stories height and landing on her feet, a small puff of the sand billowing around her.

Orihime was shook from her reminiscent staring up at the espada and ran over to Rukia.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san." She said again, taking the rope of hair and folding it into a vial.

Rukia turned away and bent to collect her own vials, again ignoring the thanks.

This is most certainly a crime, her conscious screamed at her, the direct involvement in Inoue's plan removing the damper Rukia had placed on it.

You've been to death row before, you don't want to go back.

Rukia's face tensed into a frown.

Why are you helping bring these demons back to life? The very beings who were comrades to the monster who stole Kaien-dono?

Why was she? It didn't make any sense...

For Inoue, her heart retaliated.

"Kuchiki-san?"

The very same girl that occupied her thoughts spoke tentatively, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia let out a pent-up breath.

I believe in Inoue. That's why.

Rukia turned to her with a gentle smile. "Let's go."

Orihime, surprised by her expression, brightly beamed back, and turned to retrace their steps**.**

* * *

A/N: Alright! Now they get to stop hunting corpses! Next chapter!


	5. Twister In Dead Lab

The soul reaper stuck her head into the door of the lab standing alone in the rubble, listening for the voices of her companions.

She could hear the higher voice of Captain Kurotsuchi probably talking the others to death with sciency things, and grinned, imagining Renji's board face.

She stepped down into the dark staircase and motioned for Orihime to follow her.

The two tiptoed carefully to the main part of the lab, where a dim light shone.

They've probably noticed that we've been gone by now, having disappeared for a good hour.. Rukia thought to herself.

She turned and mouthed to Orihime: 'Let me do the talking,'

Her taller friend nodded, and Rukia stepped into the room, an excuse prepared, but stopped dead.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking incredulously at the scene in front of her.

A good number of the elite shinigami of Soul Society were taking on pretzel shapes over a colorful dotted mat, bickering all the while.

Yes, they were playing Twister.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed from his bridge pose, and startled Kotetsu, who fell on Hanatarou, who unbalanced Zaraki, who pushed over Sado, who squashed Ishida, which made Renji break up in hysterics, so everyone else looked and they all started laughing, and thus, the whole mess of people toppled.

"Ugh," Was the general sound.

Byakuya looked up from the spinner and sighed. "Pathetic."

Orihime couldn't help but giggle.

"Sado... GET OFF ME!" Ishida exclaimed, wiggling franticly beneath the giant.

Sado nodded and tapped Nemu, who was sprawled on his chest.

"Excuse me," he asked, and the vice captain nodded, shoving Zaraki off her legs as though he weighed nothing.

Her captain was fuming in the corner.

"I told you to win Nemu!"

"I'm sorry." She answered in her uncaring monotone.

We leave for a while and this is what we come back to, Rukia thought ruefully to herself.

"Renji!"

"Ump hurg doo!" Was the muffled response.

The small soul reaper scowled and grabbed the pineapple hair poking out from the pile of bodies and yanked the rest of the person out.

"Yeeeoow!" Renji grabbed at his ponytail. "That hurt Rukia!" He yelled.

She grinned and crossed her arms. "That's what you get for being an idiot."

Renji raised his hands in self defense.

"It wasn't my idea! He's the one who found the game!" He pointed an accusing finger at the meek Hanatarou, who had just been freed from under Zaraki.

"Huh?" He shivered under Rukia's stare.

"I found it back there..." he pointed to the back of the lab, where the outlines of Szayel's corpse experiments could be seen.

Both girls looked incredulously at the fourth squader.

"You... went back there?"

He nodded, then looked cautiously over at Kurotsuchi and whispered to her,

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho was scaring me,"

All four of them looked over at the strange captain. He sensed their stares and glared over at them.

"What? Are you deciding not to include me in your next game too?"

"What's he talking about?" Orihime whispered.

"He's just mad that we wouldn't let him play with us," Renji supplied.

"He would've won for sure with those extendable limbs of his."

"And nobody wanted to get that close to him," Hanatarou added.

Silence.

"Hey, where'd you two go?" Renji asked.

"Went to find a toilet. Why'd you play the game?"

Rukia redirected the red head's attention back towards Twister, and away from the fact that it doesn't take an hour to pee.

He took the bait.

"Vice Captain Yachiru was all for playing it, after Ishida told us what it was."

His face bent into one of fear. "Then Captain Zaraki told us that if we didn't like Yachiru's idea we could fight him for fun..."

Sounds like him, Rukia thought disdainfully. She wasn't very fond of the barbaric man.

"So that's when we agreed that Captain Kurotsuchi couldn't play, and Captain Kuchiki didn't want to play. But we talked the Captain into being the spinner," Renji added, probably adding that to his list of major accomplishments.

"Why don't we go help out in the real world now since you're all done here, as you must be if you're playing a human game?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

Renji put his hands on his hips and sneered down at her. "We can't baka! That Garganta Ichigo and Captain Unohana used was experimental! We don't know if they even made it to the real world!"

She whacked him.

"Ow!"

He sprang back from her. "What the hell Rukia?!"

She grinned mischievously. "That was for calling me baka, baka."

"Guys.."Orihime tried to break up the fight, to no avail of course.

"I'm not the baka, you are!"

"That's a lame response, baka."

"Well I called you baka first, so you're the real baka!"

"That doesn't mean anything baka!"

"Rukia, Renji."

The two froze, and turned to face the speaker.

"Be quiet."

"Yes Nii-sama.."

"Yes Captain.." Orihime bit her bottom lip and tried to hide a smile**.**


	6. Rescue from the White Land

Orihime giggled quietly as the tangle of soul reapers tumbled to the floor again.

She would've loved to join, but was afraid of crushing the last chances of life for the espada hidden in her sleeves, and afraid of hiding them somewhere, lest they be found.

Byakuya again shook his head at his comrade's lack of Twister skills, and called out:

"Right foot red."

But no one had a chance to fail at that, as a wave of reiatsu assaulted them.

Orihime stiffened, before realizing that it was the reiatsu of soul reapers.

"Yay!" Yachiru screamed, forgetting the game and running up towards the surface.

Everyone else shared her enthusiasm and ran towards their rescue, with the exception of Kurotsuchi, who lovingly stroked a corpse, promising to come back for it.

Yachiru lead the charge up to the surface, where vice captain Sasakibe and third seat Iemura waited just outside a garganta.

"Captain Unohana and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki have successfully reached the world of the living."

A general cheer went up.

"We've come to bring you to the battle." The vice captain continued, and another yell went up, Zaraki leading it with his bloodthirsty howl.

Then all of the shinigami piled into the garganta, pushing and shoving and yelling.

Orihime demurely stayed at the back of the group, stepping into the darkness and onto the path left behind by the others, who ran far ahead.

"Thank-you," she said to the two soul reapers who had fetched them.

They nodded and sealed up the end of the garganta.

"I'm going on ahead to open the garganta for those impatient fools." Sasakibe told the third seat, who nodded, and Sasakibe disappeared with flash step.

Orihime and Iemura, the two healers, strayed behind, in no rush.

* * *

A/N: And here's a new chapter! I don't know when the next update will be, but in not too long I hope!

Thank you to: geminigirl016, nicholee33, final-zangetsu, angeldevil11, kh2fan1, DaedraChild, TripleBaconBurger, Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, Ugnyte, kh2fan1, Mozzymoo62, darthmasterbane, greetingsfrommaars, Lilly Westella, Generalhyna, Ziggygebs777, UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS and Ugnyte! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! All are appreciated and serve as motivators!


End file.
